


|Jasper X Nya| Baby names

by XxCeceVerse27xX



Category: Hum-Mythical (original universe)
Genre: Baby Names, Couple, F/M, Nya owned by my friend, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pregnancy, don't steal, jasper is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCeceVerse27xX/pseuds/XxCeceVerse27xX
Summary: Jasper and Nya talking about baby names for their babiesthis is old written  - rewritten  laterowner(s);https://www.deviantart.com/xxceceverse27xx/https://www.deviantart.com/supernerdy1231





	|Jasper X Nya| Baby names

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE - "ANIYA" was Nyas old name becus her owner change it and i was lazy to change it 
> 
> original post on my DA  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxceceverse27xx/art/Jasper-X-Aniya-Baby-names-640627946

Aniya walked into the kitchen, smelling food cooking. She had her left hand on her back and her other hand on her large baby bump. Aniya’s long black hair was messy and under her eyes were dark circles as she looked very tried. She had dark brown skin and beautiful black eyes. Aniya looked around the kitchen until she saw her boyfriend, Jasper, at the cooker making dinner. She looks at the clock as it read: 6:30 pm. Aniya’s black eyes widen in surprise because she realized she had been sleeping for nearly 5 hours. Aniya looked back at Jasper as she smiled. Jasper had brown hair and she knew he had those lovely yellow eyes of his. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She slowly walked up to him and then put her arms around his torso. “Uuugh morgie~ I’m from hunger.” Aniya said. She felt her stomach growled. For a second, Jasper felt warm and less stress when Aniya had her arms around him by he grew inpatient as he cooled their dinner. “Give me a fucking second!” He shouted. Aniya start to get emotional. “Y-you don’t have to be a big fat meanie.”

 

Jasper quickly hugged her, regretting his mistake. “I’m sorry for being mean, love.” Aniya sniffed a little and looked up at him. “You better.” Then she tries to snick some pieces of food while he wasn’t looking but Jasper was faster than that as he hit her hand gently. “You have to wait…now go sit down.” Jasper said softly. But she whines at him, “But can I have just a little taste?” Aniya try to reach for the food again. Jasper’s yellow eyes travel where her hand was then he let out a soft sign. “Fine.” Aniya cheered as she grabbed a pizza sized garlic breed from the counter that Jasper place earlier. “Thanks Morgie, you’re the best.” Aniya said as she run off with it. Jasper rolls his eyes. “of course, she would do that.” Then Aniya return it back. “Oh I was joking with ya.” Then her voice change into a ‘baby voice.’ “please don’t hate me~” 

 

Jasper look at her with a smile, “I’m not going to hate you for taking the food. Pregnant women usually want food.” He said to her. Aniya giggle a little and said, “That is true. Specially feeding for two more stomachs. My little two hunger pups.” Jasper chuckle a little as he hugs her from behind which Aniya likes it very much. “That’s definitely true.” Aniya lean back against Jasper’s chest and smiled. But it was a tasting smile. “I hope that they are not little shit like you was when you were little.” She said to Jasper. For a second, Jasper was confuse of what she meant but then he understood. As a child, Jasper was bad to the bone. He causes too much trouble in the house. To test his theory. He asked, “Why?” He wanted to make sure he was on the same page as Aniya. 

 

It took a while for her to answer. Aniya smirked, “Or else I have no choice to take them to the pound and let them be someone’s else problem." Jasper laugh a little and said, “I’m pretty sure they are not going to be like that. Besides, how do you know of one of them might be part dragon?” He asked Aniya, a little smart-mouth in his voice. Aniya rolled her eyes at him. “That is true plus they would have part of my DNA…I guess we could keep them.” Aniya smiled at Jasper. Since Aniya is now 9-months-pregnant. He wanted to ask the name of their unborn, yet surprised-gender babies. Aniya and jasper both knew they will have twins but not the gender. Jasper nuzzle gentle against her neck and then whispers softly in her ear. “Thought of any names yet?” He asked Aniya. She quickly thought of a name…two actually.” 

 

Aniya look into Jasper’s yellow eyes. She always loves his eyes. Aniya knew his eyes tells more of his personality. She learnt this when Jasper felt sad or depress before. How close-minded he is. During their early relationship, Jasper never told her feelings to Aniya, mostly because he doesn’t like sharing his feelings to anyone. But now she is starting to understand him. Aniya is proud of Jasper on how he had improved on talking to her and not keeping secrets from her. Aniya smiled at her Jasper happily. Jasper notice her smile. Before he could ask her why she is smiling. He heard her chuckle, “Hmm…if one of them is a girl, I’m torn between the names Kelli and crystal.” Aniya said. Then Jasper had an idea. “Why not put them together? Kelli as the first name and Crystal for the middle name?” He asked Aniya. She nodded in approval, “Yeah. KC for short.” Jasper smiled down at her. “Sounds perfect. If we have a boy, can we call him Michael?” Jasper asked. There was a reason why Jasper would want to name their child 'Michael' if they do have boy but he wasn't ready to tell Anyia about it yet. 

 

Aniya's voice interpreted Jasper's thoughts. He heard her say, "We could yet I do always wanted a son named Danta." Jasper hummed a little and said, "How about Michael Danta?" Aniya smiled at the name. "Mike would be a cool nickname for him. but I do like the name. Michael Danta it is." She said happily. "I like it." Jasper said. Then Aniya look down at her stomach. "What do you guys think? Is that a good names?" She asked her little babies in her stomach. She knew they won't hear her but she love them both. Aniya gently place Jasper's hand on her stomach. Jasper smiled softy at her. "I think they would love it." Suddenly Aniya felt a kick from one of the the twins. She gasp. "You felt that too!?" She asked before looking at him. Aniya notice there was a smile on his face. "Yes, I guess they like their little names." Jasper said softly. 

 

Aniya laughed a little. "yaay." Jasper hold her close to his body, smiling. He always love his girlfriend's smile and laughter. It always bring him joy whenever she smiles or laugh. He whispers in her ear, "I love you, Aniya." Jasper gently kiss on her cheek. Aniya's eyes brightly shine when he said that. "Aw I love you too, Mutt." Jasper chuckle a little. He look over at the food. "Are you not going to eat this or not." that was when Aniya heard her stomach start to growl, which made him chuckle. "You should ear it since I made it for you." "Really!? for me?" Her eyes lit up. "Aww, you're such a sweetheart." Aniya kiss him on his lips, Jasper kiss back. But he parted it. Jasper reach for the plate and give it to Aniya. "Eat it before you go all crazy." Aniya signed. "Fine." She took a bite of the food, teasing it. She loved it. "Yum, this is so good." Aniya smiled at the brown-headed boy. "Thank you, love." Jasper said. Aniya softly giggled. "You gotta try it." She lift up the spoon for him. "Say 'Aaa'" Jasper open his mouth as she place the spoon in his mouth. 

 

THE END.


End file.
